The Life They Live
by jasminelovessvu
Summary: This is an Alex/Olivia story about their life.
1. Chapter 1

Those two didn't belong together. They were both stubborn, strong willed, and worked with each other. Elliot was recently divorced and needed to find himself someone that he could love, who of course would love him back. Alexandra was known as the hard-assed, know-it-all, blonde bombshell. She knew all, was all, and had all, or did she?

Every time Miss Cabot walked through the doors to the squad room of the one-six, she turned heads, but mostly Elliot's. She would also get the occasional look from Olivia, but she couldn't tell what those looks meant, quite yet.

The squad was working on an extremely hard rape case, which they finally had closed.

"Guilty on all counts," Alex smirked as the words rolled off of her tongue.

There were smiles all around the squad room, as they decided to go out for a couple drinks to celebrate.

Round one, two, and three were done and Fin and Munch decided to head out. About ten minutes later Cragen and Olivia decided to call it a night as well, leaving Elliot and Alex there alone.

"Hey Alex, you did great in court today!"

"Thanks El, it was a tough case."

"Yeah, but you are the best! Hey let's get out of here."

"Ok, let me grab my coat."

"Want me to get you a cab Alex?"

"No I am not far, but do you want to walk me to my apartment?"

"Sounds good to me."

As they got to her apartment, she asked Elliot to come inside.

Elliot's thoughts were racing! He couldn't believe this beautiful ADA asking him to come inside. It was a different side of Alex that nobody has seen. She was perfect in every way, why would she want him?

Elliot stepped inside as Alex showed him to the living room.

"Stay here El, I need to get changed."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

About five minutes later, Alex appeared wearing a sexy tight t shirt and some short shorts. Elliot was shocked.

""Never in a million years would I think that you would own normal clothing haha." Elliot laughed.

"Shut up!" She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about Olivia?"

"She is my partner, my best friend, my confidant."

"Have you and Olivia ever been involved?"

"Ha. Never! Olivia isn't…well she isn't my type."

"Oh are you coming out to me El?"

"I am not the gay one in the one six ok!"

"Huh?"

"Olivia."

At that moment, Alex realized what the looks that Olivia gave her were. They were looks of passion, and attraction.

"I graduated top of my class at Harvard and I didn't even know that one."

"That's why I am the detective and you are the lawyer."

"True."

"Hey Alex, it is getting late, I need to get home."

"Alright El, see you Monday."

"Bye."

Alex couldn't sleep. It was almost two in the morning. She reached for her phone and went to text Olivia, but decided against it since she figured Olivia needed her sleep. Alex rolled over and went to bed.

The next morning at six, Alex picked up her cell phone and texted Olivia.

"Wanna get breakfast? My treat."

Those two minutes that it took Olivia to reply felt like an hour to Alex.

"Sure corner of 97th and Broadway. Twenty minutes. See you soon."

Alex was so nervous to see Olivia because the feelings that were deep inside Alex. Alex wanted more with Olivia then what she was getting and now that Elliot told her that Olivia was gay, she was planning on doing anything to get her.

They sat down and had their breakfast, making small talk until the waiter brought over the check. They argued over who would pay, but Alex always gets what she wants and she paid and they were off for a stroll through Central Park.

"Alex just make your move! Do it NOW!" Alex thought to herself.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yup?"

"What do you think about the idea--- of the insanity defense they are using?"

Damnit Alex! Just ask her!

"Well I think that they are going to find out that it is a bogus defense."

"Hey Liv?"

"Yup Alex?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I like you, really like you, but you probably don't feel the same."

Before Alex could finish her sentence, Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and said, "Well, Counselor if you were talking about you as the defense you mentioned earlier, than you aren't crazy, you just take a while to catch on."

Alex knew and definitely knew that those looks were for her and only for her. They meant that Olivia was interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was about a week later and Alex and Olivia were spending more and more time together. No one on the squad knew except for Elliot, which was how they wanted to keep it for now.

"Hey Alex, it's Liv, call me when you get this message…I know that you are in court right now, but I just thought that maybe you could come over tonight and I could cook you dinner. Talk to you later."

Olivia hung up the phone and made her way back to her desk, where she had a mountain of paperwork to do before she left today.

"Benson! Oh hi Alex. Yeah. Sounds great! See you soon."

Olivia signaled Elliot and informed the Captain that she was on her way home for the evening.

Olivia got home and started to make shrimp fettuccini when Alex knocked. Olivia got really excited and ran for the door.

"Hi hun."

"Hi detective. How are you?"

"Great, now that you are here."

Alex gave Olivia a soft, romantic kiss and they headed into the dining area.

"I got you a present Liv."

"You didn't have to baby."

Olivia opened a little blue Tiffany box to find a charm bracelet with two charms on it. One of the charms was a police badge and the other charm was of a book that said law on it.

"Alex, it is gorgeous! Thank you so very much. I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

"You cooked for me sweetheart, which is more than I could have done for you."

They both laughed and Alex pulled Olivia in close to her, holding her by the waist while she leaned into that beautiful, dark-haired, amazing woman.

They finished their dinner and cuddled up on the couch together. Before too long, Alex was fast asleep in her girlfriend's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I shall do better on the next one. I am distracted by watching Diane Neal on White Collar at the moment and wishing it was tomorrow already so I could see the two new SVU episodes. :) Have a good night everyone and tell me how you all feel about the story so far.

**Chapter 3:**

Alex woke up about five in the morning, looked up at Olivia, and smiled. They had slept on the couch. She quietly got up and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was tired, but she had to get ready for the day.

Ringggg. Ringggg. "Benson. Yup, give me twenty minutes, I will be there."

"Let me guess, you have to go?"

"I am sorry hun."

"Let me come with you. I could see the scene first hand and can try my case better once it goes to court."

"You are way too convincing Counselor."

"I know Detective, plus I get to be with you."

"Ok, get ready."

They arrived to the scene about a half hour later when Elliot approached them.

"No sign of break in, boyfriend hasn't been around, nothing," Elliot said.

"Oh ok, El. I am going to talk to her."

"Ok."

After they were finished at the crime scene, Olivia and Alex went their separate ways. Alex had a long day in court and Olivia was working hard on this new case. They agreed to meet for dessert after their shifts.

"Hi babe, I hope you don't mind, but I bought you something to wear on our date. It will be dropped off at your apartment at 8pm. I can't wait to see you." Alex hung up, sighing that she only got Olivia's voicemail.

Olivia heard the voicemail and could only think that after a week Alex was spoiling her. Olivia smiled and went to grab her coat to leave.

Dessert was great and Alex and Olivia said their good nights. A sweet kiss on Olivia's lips was all Alex needed to be complete that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex and Olivia had been dating for three months now and were still keeping it a secret to everyone except for Elliot. It was a Saturday night and Alex had invited Olivia over to her apartment for a movie.

"Hey Alex, I am running a little bit late, I'm sorry."

"It is ok baby, I will be here whenever you get here."

"Ok hun, see you soon."

Olivia hung up the phone and walked into the floral shop.

"I need an amazing arrangement and fast." Olivia stated.

The florist looked up and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Three month anniversary."

"What kind of colors and flowers are you looking for? In a vase?"

"She loves pink and yellows…" Olivia's thoughts trailed off.

"Never mind. I need three red long-stem roses. No vase."

Olivia thanked the man, paid, and walked out. She then walked down to a jewelry store.

"I need the perfect anniversary present!"

"Are you looking for a specific type of jewelry," the jeweler inquired.

"Well," Olivia started, "What do you get the woman who has everything?"

"You would get her… " Just as he started to answer Olivia's question, she spotted the perfect diamond necklace. She thought for a second on how much it cost, but only two seconds later was holding it in her hands, deciding to buy it for Alex.

Alex was pacing back and forth in her apartment. Olivia was never late except when something was wrong. Alex picked up her cell phone and sent Olivia a text message that said, "Hey Liv, I hope everything is ok. I didn't know you were going to be this late. Call me, I am worried." Alex truly was worried as she nervously waited for a response. It had been fifteen minutes; something has to be wrong Alex thought. Just as she was about to call Olivia, there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole to see her gorgeous brunette girlfriend standing there. She opened the door and was stunned at how amazing Olivia looked in that dark blue dress.

"Wow, Liv, you look, wow, AMAZING!"

"Thanks hun, I thought I should clean up a little for you tonight, you know lose the badge and the gun."

Alex giggled. "Now, I feel underdressed here. I don't look half as good as you do."

"Well here is the thing Alex, I see you all the time in skirts and high heels, but I never get to see the Alex Cabot that walks around in tight jeans and a tank top. I think it is only fair that you stay in what you are wearing and I stay in this dress."

"Are you sure you aren't a lawyer trying to persuade me as the jury to give in to your so called evidence?"

"Ha! Never in a million years would I be a lawyer."

"Just dating one right?"

"And that is how I want to keep it sweetheart. Oh! Here, I got you some flowers!"

"Aww Liv, they are perfect. You are perfect."

They sealed the deal with a nice passionate kiss before they sat down on the couch with some amazing chocolate cake and champagne. They watched the movie The Notebook. After the movie Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and she kissed it gently.

"Liv, you are the most wonderful woman. I love being with you."

"Thanks. You are perfect for me Alex. Before I forget, I got you a present."

"You didn't have to."

Alex kissed Olivia. As Alex opened it she started to tear up.

"Olivia, it is wonderful. I love it. Thank you so much baby."

"You are welcome baby."

"Hey hun, I got you something too."

"Really?"

"Of course it is our three month, I wouldn't forget."

Alex handed Olivia three small boxes. The first box had a charm for her charm bracelet that was a heart with the number three in the middle of it. The second box had a pair of diamond earrings in them, three carats to be exact. The third box had a piece of paper inside of it. Olivia unfolded the piece of paper and it said three words. Olivia started to cry as she read the words "I Love You." At that moment, Alex held Olivia close to her body and verbalized those three words for the first time.

"Liv, I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

Alex pulled Olivia even closer to her and kissed her on her neck. Alex then grabbed Olivia's hand and led Olivia into her bedroom. They cuddled and talked about how amazing it was to be with each other and before too long, Olivia had fallen asleep. Alex laid there as she watched her Detective sleep. Alex knew Olivia needed to sleep so Alex kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her arms around Olivia before she dozed off as well.

It had been a night neither one of them would ever forget.

A/N: Let me know if I should continue or not and how you guys are feeling about the story so far. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, Olivia woke up to an extremely perky blonde.

"Alex, what are you doing up at 4am on a Sunday?"

"Hehe nothing" she said playfully as she kissed her Detective.

"I thought we could you know hehe."

"Ohh, I see, and what makes you think I am that easy?" 

"I never claimed you were easy Detective, but that doesn't make it any less fun to try and get what I want." 

"Are you always like this?" 

"Only with you baby."

Alex began to kiss her Detective. Alex kissed her neck. Then she kissed her collarbone. Alex made her way down her body leaving a trail of kisses. Olivia stopped Alex just as she got to her thigh.  
"Alex, stop please."  
"Why hun?"  
"I... I don't think we should, not right now."  
"Why not? Am I not good enough, not pretty enough for you?"  
"Alex, you are perfect, but I can't. I am sorry."

Alex was hurt, but she backed off. She got up and took a shower, but she couldn't stop thinking about why Olivia wouldn't let her be with her on that level. They had been dating for three months. Why?

Olivia was still in the bedroom, she put on her dress and was ready to leave, when Alex got out of the shower and stopped her.

"Liv, wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Please don't go."

Olivia stormed past her but Alex made her way to the apartment door before Olivia could and stood there demanding an answer.

"Liv, what the hell? What is your problem."

"Don't raise your voice to me Alex."

"I am sorry Olivia, but I need to know why you are acting all strange. Last night was perfect. We were perfectly fine and now what? You need to talk to me Olivia. I am not letting you leave until you do."

"Are you really going to hold me here against my will Counselor? Would that be a good idea? Huh? Answer my effing question Alexandra Cabot!"

Alex moved out of Olivia's way as she stormed out. As the door slammed, Alex dropped to the floor and began to cry. "Why, Olivia, why?"

About an hour later, Alex worked up the nerve to call Elliot. "Elliot, it is Alex."

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Olivia ran out on me. I need to know where she would be and why she would just leave me like this."

"Alex, I don't know what to tell you about why she left, it depends on what the circumstances were. To answer your question about where she is, you might want to check the squad room or even Central Park, by the huge rock in the southwest corner."

"Oh."

"Alex, may I ask what happened between you two. I understand if it is none of my business though." 

"El, I am not even sure why she just up and left. We were going to you know for the first time."

"Oh, maybe this isn't my place…but did you two talk about it before?"

"No we haven't. God El, how could I have been so effing stupid?"

"You aren't stupid, but you two need to talk. Now go get her."

"Thanks El. I owe you a million."

"Don't worry about it."

Alex got dressed into something a little more professional so she didn't look like she was out of place when she went into the squad room. She barged through the doors of the one six and headed straight for where Olivia's desk was located. Nothing, so she tried the locker room, the bunks, and the break room. Still nothing, still no Olivia. She walked into Cragen's office, realizing it was a Sunday, he was not in there. She walked back out to see Cragen in an interrogation room talking to Olivia. She had finally found her! She walked in without knocking and demanded Olivia come with her.

"Detective Benson, I need to speak with you NOW!"

"Sorry Counselor, I am busy."

"NOW Olivia! I am not messing around with you anymore! Why the hell did you run out on me huh?"

Cragen interrupted, "Counselor, I would appreciate if you would not talk to my Detective like that. She does not have to answer to you. She answers to me."

"Sorry Captain, but she does answer to me and I need her to talk with me now, not in two minutes, not in thirty seconds, I need to talk to her NOW!"

"And why the hell would she answer to you?"

"Because."

"You know damn well Counselor that because is not an answer. Give me a reason!"

"Because I LOVE HER! She is my girlfriend! And most importantly, we need to work this out."

"Wow, Miss Cabot, my apologies, I didn't know." Cragen stated.

"Capt. I am not going to speak with her. Tell her to leave."

"Olivia Benson, I think you two should talk."

Alex walked over and sat down as Cragen left the room. Her mind raced as she had no idea what to say to the love of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Liv, I am sorry. I am unaware of what I did, but I am sorry."

"Alex it isn't you. I was just scared."

"Scared of what hun?"

Olivia was silent. She looked down at the ground. She couldn't say anything. She hadn't told anyone, not even Elliot.

"Liv," Alex said as she grabbed Olivia's hand. "No matter what it is, we can work it out. You know that I love you right?"

"I know. But we didn't talk about sex or anything like that and the case that we were just working on, well I dated Andy Abbot. He was HIV positive."

"Oh my God, Liv, I am so sorry."

"Alex, I haven't gotten my results back, but I wasn't ready to tell anybody yet and I would never put you in that kind of danger. I love you way too much for you to hate me for the rest of your life. I hope you can understand."

Alex was in complete shock. She had been a huge bitch to the love of her life to learn that Olivia was only protecting her. Alex looked up and deep into Olivia's eyes.

"Olivia, we will get through this. I will be right by your side, no matter the outcome. I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

They walked out of the squad room hand in hand. Alex signaled for a taxi and they went to an Italian restaurant to get lunch. They talked about how and what would happen on both sides of the ifs. If she was positive or if she was negative. No matter what, the one thing Olivia knew was that Alex would love her and be there for her and that is all she could ask for at the moment.

Alex couldn't stop thinking about how much she probably hurt Olivia, but she couldn't let her Detective, her love, her woman know that she was upset and scared. Alex had to be the strong one this time and Alex would be, only for Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**A/N: **I am sorry this one took longer than expected. Enjoy :)

It had been nine months since they started dating. Olivia's HIV test had  
come back negative and she and Alex could not have been happier with one  
another. Alex and Olivia were planning on having a very romantic night in at  
Alex's apartment. Alex had been there all day, after all it had been an  
extremely slow week for the SVU Squad and even though it had been slow, Alex  
and Olivia hadn't talked much during the week.

"Hey Alex, it me. Why aren't you answering your phone? I guess I will call  
back in a little bit. Oh before I forget, I will be there two hours early  
since my apartment is being renovated. Love ya."  
Alex heard the voicemail about an hour later, but decided against calling or  
text messaging her back. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but Alex  
didn't think she was good enough for her Olivia. How could she even deserve  
to be with her? Olivia showed up and Alex was dressed in a really gorgeous,  
strapless, pink dress. Olivia was wearing a long teal party dress.  
"Wow Liv, you look amazing."  
"I guess you look alright for a lawyer," Olivia teased.  
"Come in babe, I made us some enchiladas with beans and rice."  
"Sounds yummy."

Alex and Olivia began to eat. It had been their nine month anniversary and they decided it would be strictly without presents, but Alex loved to bend the rules. She pulled out four boxes. The first box had a new charm for Olivia's charm bracelet, which was a charm of the number 9 with A loves O inscribed on the back. The second box was a bit larger and had a teddy bear holding a single long stem red rose. The third box had a key wrapped in a note that said "You already have a key to my heart, so here is a key to my apartment. I love you." The last box Alex held in her hand. She was shaking a little. She grabbed Olivia's hand and kissed it. After that she handed Olivia the box. Olivia slowly and carefully opened the box, inside the box she saw a small ring box, which she took out and began to open. Her eyes filled with tears, but as she opened the box, it had been empty. She looked up at Alex who had the biggest smile on her face. In Alex's hand, she held a ring.

"Liv, I hope you know that I love you with everything that I have." Alex held back tears as she fell to one knee. "You are so beautiful, so strong, sweet, and amazing. Olivia…I cannot live my life without you in it. You are my world, my passion, my heart. Will you marry me?" Alex held up a beautiful three carat engagement ring. Olivia was completely stunned as tears fell down both Olivia and Alex's cheeks.

"Alex, I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Let's see, how about yes Detective," Alex said trying to stop crying.

"Yes, Alexandra Cabot, I will marry you."

Alex stood up and put the ring on Olivia's finger. Her hands were shaking so much, but at that moment, she knew that she and Olivia would be together for the rest of their lives. Olivia threw her arms around Alex and they passionately kissed.

"I love you Counselor."

"I love you too Detective."

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and led her down the hallway filled with lit candles and rose petals to Alex's bedroom. Before Alex opened the door, she kissed Olivia on her neck. Olivia let out small moan as she closed her eyes. Alex took Olivia into her bedroom and Alex jumped into Olivia's arms and started to kiss her as Olivia made their way to Alex's bed. Alex continued to kiss Olivia on her neck and collarbone before Olivia dropped Alex on to her bed and climbed on top of her. Olivia began kissing her way down Alex's body as Alex was in total pleasure from being with the woman she loved for the first time in a new way. Olivia slipped Alex's dress over her head and admired her newly soon to be wife. Olivia loved what she saw and knew she would never be happier with anyone else.

Ringgg! Ringgg!

"Oh shit!" Olivia pouted. "Benson. Yeah I am on my way."

"Baby, don't go."

"I have to darling. It is my job, you know that."

"I know, but this is my Olivia time."

"Baby," Olivia said as she kissed Alex and got up, "I will be back here when I am finished and we can pick up exactly where we left off." 

Alex was silent. She always got what she wanted, but she hated that Olivia always had to leave during their most intimate moments. She thought to herself, it is like they just know when to screw up the perfect moment. Just as she finished that thought, she covered it with the thought that Olivia dealt with victims, they didn't choose to be hurt, and she should just accept that her Liv had to go.

Olivia walked back into the room, "I guess I will have to wear this dress back to work since I have no other clean clothes."

"Hehe, bet Munch and Fin will want to know all about it hehe."

"Should I leave my ring? We haven't told anyone yet. What should I do?"

"Take it, just say it is from a lawyer that you have been seeing. We have to tell them all soon."

"Ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Alex sat there silently. She missed Olivia and she had only been gone ten minutes. Well, maybe it was the perfect time for Alex to do some thinking about the future, but while she was thinking only one thought came to her mind. Alex thought to herself, I am not good enough for Olivia and I don't deserve her one bit. How could someone so great like Liv be with me or even want anything to do with me. I came from a perfect family, a mom and dad who were married, one sister, beautiful house, a driver, and money. I didn't have to work for a single thing; Daddy's money always got me what I wanted. It had gotten me into private school, university, and eventually law school. At first I was only using the SVU Squad to boost my name so I could eventually go into politics, but then I met Olivia and everything changed. I fell in love with someone I wouldn't even have given a chance to in previous years. Olivia came from her mother who was almost always drunk and a father who just happened to be a rapist who she would never get to meet. She was a working class girl who became the voice of the victims in every case. Olivia connected with them on some level and would not give up until justice was served for them. Alex didn't deserve Olivia and she knew that.

Olivia arrived on scene twenty minutes later. The boys' jaws all dropped as they seen their only female Detective walk up to them wearing the most beautiful dress.

"It is one thirty in the morning, you can't say those are your pajamas. Spill." Fin said.

"No, these are not pajamas. I was umm with someone."

"Who, wait we will ask Elliot for a straight answer," Munch cut in.

"No way, I am staying out of this one," Elliot mentioned.

"No fun, so who is he?" Munch asked.

"I have been seeing a lawyer," she said as she remembered Alex's comment from earlier.

"I hope it isn't Trevor, I can't stand him. Oh my Liv has a RING!" Munch announced.

"Yeah, ummm," Liv started to comment.

"This rock is huge!" Fin interrupted.

"MY lawyer asked me to spend the rest of my life with well you guys get it. I will tell you who when we get ready to tell everyone else."

"Fine, let's get back to work." Munch said.

Olivia was so thankful that she hadn't let the fact that she was going to be marrying Alex slip out with all of their questions. She was just glad she could get back to work and the boys would be too distracted to ask any more questions.

Alex was back in the apartment remembering Olivia saying that she didn't have any clean clothes, so Alex decided to do laundry so her detective would have something clean to put on when she got home. Alex went over to Olivia's suitcase and started to unpack it. She picked out all of her clothing and started a load of laundry. She went back over to her lover's suitcase to empty it and make Olivia feel more at home when she got back. As she was unpacking Olivia's suitcase, she found a folded up note. Alex contemplated reading it and invading her lover's privacy, but after all she was a lawyer and lawyers wanted to know everything.

She ignored the voice in her head saying she was going against what she believed the word trust meant, but she could stop herself from unfolding the piece of paper. It was a note.

"Hey gorgeous. I know I probably shouldn't write this down since you might use it against me later, but I couldn't help myself. You are so amazing. I loved the weekend that we spent together in the lakeside cabin upstate. You don't know how much I enjoyed you being with me there. I hope we can do it again soon. XOXO Trevor."

Oh hell no! Alex thought to herself. How could her Liv do this to her. Alex couldn't keep it in any longer, she started to cry hysterically. "I just effing proposed to this woman and this is how she repays me? She is cheating on me. I can't believe it."

Alex collected herself enough to pick up her phone and call Olivia. She called from a blocked number so Olivia wouldn't think it was her.

"Benson."

"This is Alexandra, where are you?"

"I am at a crime scene, you know that."

"Where is it, I want to be there."

"84th street, by the old pizza joint."

"Ok thanks, when will you be back to the squad room?"

"About a half hour."

"Ok bye."

Alex hung up quick and tried to prepare herself for how she would confront Olivia. She never was unprepared for what she would say while questioning someone on the stand, what made this so much harder? Was it because she loved Olivia or just because she had a personal connection here? She wasn't sure, but she put some jeans and a nice polo on with some casual heels and headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When Olivia got back to the station, there Alex was, sitting on Olivia's desk. The look on the blonde's face could have killed half of New York City. Alex walked up to Olivia, grabbed her hand and drug her outside and around the back of the station where Alex lost all control and started to scream at Olivia.

"How the hell could you be like this Olivia?!?!"

"Baby, I don't know what you are talking about, but please lower your voice."

Alex threw the piece of paper she found at Olivia.

"So, did you sleep with him? Was he good?"

"Alex you don't understand. It's not…"

"Let me guess, it is not what it looks like, you can explain, this is all a misunderstanding? I am not effing stupid Olivia Benson! I graduated top of my class at Harvard for what? To be cheated on? To be hurt?"

"Alex, stop. It was a onetime thing. Trevor and I, well just happened."

Alex pushed Olivia against the wall, holding her there.

"I love you Olivia, I am not going to lose you to some sleazebag. Please Olivia tell me the truth."

Alex slid down onto her butt fighting back tears. Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and kissed it gently.

"Alex, that was before us. I can even prove it. You know I love you and would never hurt you. I should have thrown that note away. I am sorry for making you worry."

"Olivia, I am so sorry, I just assumed."

"Let's go home Alex, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia grabbed her hand and led her into a cab to go home. Once they got home, Olivia showed Alex the evidence that the weekend and mistake with Trevor was a few months before Alex and Olivia started dating. The only thing Alex could think was she still was far away from being good enough for Alex.

"Counselor, what do you say about picking up where we left off?"

"Hehe, is that a question or a demand?"

Olivia climbed on top of Alex and began to passionately kiss her. She then reached for Alex's shirt and slipped it over her head.

"What a beautiful woman you are Counselor."

"Not as gorgeous as you Detective."

Olivia finished undressing her soon to be wife and started to kiss her on her neck, slowly, but surely she made her way down Alex's body. Alex let out a small moan and closed her eyes as her fiancé had her way with the Counselor.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex had woken up at about 11am and looked over to see her detective still sound asleep. Alex got up and went into her living room. She took out her cell phone and called Trevor.  
"Hi Trevor, this is Alex Cabot from the DA's office."  
"Oh, what can I do for you Miss Cabot?"  
"I need to know about Detective Olivia Benson."  
"What about her? You spend more time with her than I do."  
"Were you guys ever together, like dating?"  
"That is none of you business, Counselor."  
"Ugh Trevor, come on."  
"For a date."  
"What?! Trevor, I don't think you understand why I am asking. Detective Benson and I are seeing each other."  
"Oh, well, to answer your question, we never dated. I wanted to and we spent a weekend together where she wouldn't shut up about you Miss Cabot."  
"Really? Because I found a note from you to her."  
"That was old, I really liked her, but I guess now I know why we never made it past friends. Congratulations Alex."  
"Thanks Trevor, I owe you one."  
"Yes you do Counselor."

Alex hung up the phone and was relieved that Olivia had told her the truth, not that she didn't trust her, but Alex always needed a straight and reasonable answer, after all she was a lawyer. It was eleven thirty and Olivia was still asleep as Alex walked back into her room. Alex climbed back into bed and a kissed her lover's neck. At just that moment, Olivia got up and kissed Alex back.

"That is one heck of a way to wake me up Counselor. What time is it?"  
"Quarter until noon. I didn't want to wake you baby."  
"Oh depends what you had in mind for the day."  
"How about being with a certain sexy Detective under the covers?"  
"Well what are you waiting for, Elliot should be on speed dial."  
"Shut up Benson, I meant you."  
"Oh and what do I get out of it?" Olivia asked playfully.  
Alex kissed her Detective as she pulled her close and said, "Anything you want from me."  
"Well in that case. . ." Olivia pulled the covers over the two lovers and began to explore her fiancé's body.

Alex absolutely loved being with Olivia. She couldn't think of a better person to be with and she wanted everyone to know.

"Hey Liv, get dressed up, I want to take you some place super special to me."  
"Uh oh Alex, you know I don't like surprises."  
"I know, but I also know that you love me and will do it."  
"Ok baby, give me twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Alex signaled for a cab. When they got in, she handed the driver a piece of paper with the destination and instructed him not to say a word about where he was taking them. She then put a blindfold on Olivia and kissed her beautiful lips gently.

When they arrived to the secret destination, Alex helped Olivia out of the taxi and paid the driver. She made Olivia keep the blindfold on as Alex led her to some mysterious doors. Next they headed into an elevator and up a few floors. As they stepped out of the elevator, Alex said, "This is my favorite place in the world to this day." Alex sat her down and took off her blindfold.

"Alex, why are we in the squad room to the one six?"  
"This is where I first laid eyes on you, where I first met you, where I first fell in love with you. And this is where I am going to tell everyone that I am in love with you."

Alex walked with Olivia over to where her fellow detectives were at.  
"Hello everyone!" Alex said cheerfully with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hey." Everyone replied.  
"I have some very important news for everyone here. I am Olivia's lawyer."  
"Lawyer for what? Liv what did you do?" Fin replied.  
"I didn't do anything. I swear." Olivia defended herself.  
"No Liv didn't do anything," Elliot started, "I think Alex is trying to say she is Olivia's LAWYER," as Elliot pointed to her ring.  
"Oh!" Fin and Munch say in unison.  
"Yep, Olivia, nothing gets past your detectives huh?" Alex teased.  
"Congrats you two." Fin said.  
"I always knew it," Munch cut in.  
"Yeah right, was it one of your theories?" Olivia chuckled.  
"Alex and I are planning on getting married and we want all of you guys to be there."  
"You know we will Liv."

Alex and Olivia walked out hand in hand as Olivia thanked Alex.  
"You are the best, Alex."  
"Umm, no Detective, you are. I love you so much Liv."  
"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia heard her phone make that boiing noise that meant she had a text. She flipped open her phone and saw it.  
"Olivia we need to talk. Trevor."  
"What's up?"  
"Why is your girlfriend calling me?"  
"Huh?"  
Olivia picked her phone up unable to wait for a response and dialed Trevor.  
"What did she call you about?"  
"She wanted to know about our weekend and our so called dates we went on."  
"Are you serious?!? Trevor I have to go."  
"Wait, Olivia, she was just concerned."

Olivia hung up and got her coat and ran out the door. If she left right now she would make it to Alex's office before she got out of court. She got in the taxi and thought to herself how she would confront her.

Alex walked into her office about ten minutes after Olivia got there.

"Hey Liv baby, how are you?"  
"You had no right Alexandra!"  
"To what?"  
"To call Trevor!"  
"I did have a right, you are my fiancé. This conversation is over Olivia, I have work to do. We can talk about this later."  
"Alex, damnit get back here."

Olivia stormed out of there so pissed off, no one dared to say a word to her. She got back to the squad room and was silent as she did paperwork for the rest of the day. She was so angry with Alex that after work, she went over to Alex's apartment and got her stuff.

Alex got home at about 8:30 that night. As she opened the door, she saw a small silver key on the floor right inside the door. She picked it up an realized that it was Olivia's key to her apartment.  
"I didn't think that I was that out of line."  
She proceeded to the counter where she found a note.  
"Alexandra,  
You should have trusted me. I love you and would never put you into that situation. I have my things and left everything that is yours, including your house key. Oh and I put your ring into the top drawer next to the knives.  
Olivia"

Alex broke into tears, she knew she screwed up and bad. She grabbed the ring and her coat. She had to get Olivia back and now. She knew exactly where she would be. The cribs in the squad room. She got a taxi and made the driver hurry to her destination. She got out and ran in heels into the building, got into the elevator, and ran into the squad room. There she was greeted by Elliot.  
"Hey Alex, what's up?"  
"Where is Olivia?" She asked calmly, but Elliot could hear the anger in her voice.  
"She is in the cribs."  
"Thanks El."

Alex ran up the stairs to where the cribs were at. There she saw her Olivia sound asleep. Alex had an internal battle with herself whether to wake her or not. It is now or never Alex thought to herself.

"Babe, I think we need to talk."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I need you back. I am sorry. I should have trusted you. I have trust issues, Liv, I don't like to show my weaknesses, but I have been lied to and cheated on before, you have to forgive me."  
"You should have trusted me, I cannot forgive you yet, you need to earn my respect and my trust back Alexandra. Now please, go I have to be up in two hours."

Alex left, but deep down inside, her heart was broken into a thousand pieces. She knew it was her fault, but she knew she had to get the love of her life back, she just had to.

A couple hours later Olivia and Elliot were on scene to find a Livia Tellez dead and her tongue cut out. As they investigated the murder, they found that she was a cop.

Alex had been working day and night with the squad, she got them warrants, and wanted so hard to understand the DEA involvement.

Soon enough the threats came in towards Alex who was prosecuting Rafael Zapata. Upon leaving the DEA that night, Tim Donovan was killed, and Alex was told to drop the case.

The squad was out for drinks with Alex after Zapata was convicted of killing Agent Donovan. Olivia and Alex hadn't spoken to each other much, but Olivia was still upset with Alex over the whole matter. Alex, Olivia, and Elliot decided it was time to leave.

They all got up and walked out onto the corner when a black SUV drove around and opened fire.

Before anyone knew it Alex had been shot! Olivia's heart stopped as she crawled over to the love of her life.

"Alex, Alex, stay with me. . . Alex, sweetheart you have to stay with me. . ."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: hey guys sorry about the delay and the cliff hanger in the last chapter. I just started my second job. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thank you so much for reading my fic and leave comments, I read them all. :) Oh and follow me on twitter for faster updates jasmain2009

Alex woke up and she was told she was dead.

"How can I wake up dead?" Alex questioned.  
"Miss Cabot, you will be put into Witness Protection until Zapata and Velez are taken care of." Agent Hammond stated.  
"But I have a family. A soon to be wife, what about her?!"  
"Alexandra, I am very sorry, but I cannot involve her."  
"You stup-" Alex stopped herself knowing that being bitchy an icy to him would not change his mind. "I need to see her at least once before I leave. I love her soo much; she means the world to me. If I cannot see her, I don't care what Zapata or Velez do to me."

"I know that I am going to regret this, but I will allow you to see her Miss Cabot."

Back at the station Olivia and Elliot were given the note on where to meet Agent Hammond to close out the investigation.

There were cop cars and one black SVU. When the door opened, a United States Marshal stepped out; behind him was the beautiful, blonde woman that Olivia loved.

"Witness protection…" Elliot mentioned

"Until Velez is extradited or otherwise dealt with." Alex replied.

"How long?" Olivia asked her lover as tears filled both women's eyes.

Alex only shrugged her shoulders and they were told Alex had to go.

On the ride back, Olivia was silent. She didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. The last time Olivia and Alex were alone together, they were fighting. Olivia had walked out on Alex and now Alex was gone. Olivia blamed herself.

Months had passed and Olivia had not been the same. She was still blaming herself for what had happened to Alex. Olivia had carried the burden of letting Alex just leave without making her stay. It was for Alex's own good, but Olivia couldn't stop being selfish. She wanted Alex back in her life and she didn't care what it took to get her back.

Alex was now known as Emily, a claims adjuster. She hated it! The job was boring, she was seeing someone, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't Olivia.

"Hey Emily, sweetheart, I thought I would stop by and bring you dinner. You left the office in a hurry." Luis said.

"Thanks, but I am not hungry."

"You have to eat though. What has you on edge today? You can tell me."

It was supposed to be the date of Alex and Olivia's wedding, but Emily couldn't tell Luis that.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind that I do not wish to communicate about tonight. I think you should go."

Luis kissed Emily on the cheek and left. A few minutes later, Alex picked up a prepaid cell phone that she failed to mention to anyone that she had bought and dialed a familiar number to her, Olivia's. She knew she was breaking the rules, but she didn't care, she needed her and she needed her now.

"Detective Benson."

"Olivia! I love you."

"Alex?!? What the…" Olivia broke into tears.

"Call me Emily that is my name."

"Liv, I need to be with you. I cannot go on any longer. We were supposed to be married today. I hope you still love me."

"I do love you."

At that moment, Alex and Olivia knew they would be back together again.

"Al, I mean Emily, I am sorry for yelling at you."

"No, Liv I am the one who is sorry. I should have just believed you. I love you, but I have to go, don't say a word to anyone and don't call this number, I will be in touch."

"I love you too babe…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am having a blast writing it for you guys. If you want to see something happen, please let me know. Sorry for the lack of Olivia in this chapter. Read, review, and most importantly beg SVU to keep Cabot :)

Alex hung up the phone and prayed that her and the love of her life would be able to see each other. Olivia was all the way on New York City missing Alex, but she knew that there had to be a way for them to be together.

Olivia walked into the squad room and saw her partner asleep at his desk. She walked over to Elliot and nudged him.

"What the hell Liv, I was sleeping."

"I need to talk to you about something that happened to me tonight. I… spoke to Alex…"

"Liv, you shouldn't have. You could get her into trouble."

"I know El, but she called me and she told me her name was Emily and that. . ."

Olivia broke into tears and her partner pulled her close. He knew how much his partner was hurting over the woman she loved.

"El, she asked me if I still loved her."

"I know you do Liv, and so does she."

"I need to go see her. I need to, nothing more, nothing less, it is a necessity. Cragen doesn't know about Alex being alive, but I guess I need to take emergency personal time, but I don't know what I should say you know, El?" 

"Do what you have to Liv, I will back you up and support you."

About two weeks later, Olivia received a phone call from another strange number.

"Detective Benson."

"Liv, it is me EMILY, remember?"

"Yes hun, I remember. I miss you and want to see you."

"I know we are breaking the rules of you know, but I have to see you too Olivia, I cannot live without you." 

"Where are you Em?"

"Oregon."

"I will be coming to see you. I took emergency vacation time so I could come and see you whenever you told me where you were."

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Al, umm I mean Em."

They hung up the phones and Olivia immediately began to pack for Oregon. She called Cragen and informed him that there had been something in her life that had come up and it was critical that she leave to Oregon first thing in the morning and that she would keep him informed when she was ready to talk about it. All night Olivia couldn't sleep.

Alex was with Luis that night since she was really lonely. Luis had brought over some flowers and chocolates for her. They sat on the couch and watched old re-runs of Cops. Alex was immediately reminded on her detective, the love of her life. Before long Alex was shaken out of her flashback.

"Emily." Luis stated worried.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, sorry," Alex replied, but not sincerely sorry.

"Who is Olivia?"

"No one."

"Em, you can tell me anything, you know that, right? I love you."

Those words made Alex physically sick. She got up and desperately ran to the bathroom. After ten minutes of continuous vomiting Alex stood up, fixed her hair, and went back out to find Luis looking through her journal.

"What the hell are you doing Luis?!?"

"Sorry, I was just peeking, sorry Emily, or should I call you ALEX?!?"

"Give me that now!"

"Fuck you! How long were you planning on lying to me? Huh?"

"It is not what is seems. I wish that I could tell you more and why, but it doesn't work that way."

"You lying bitch! I read about Olivia! You aren't even fucking straight!" Luis shouted.

Luis moved closer to Alex and shoved her into the wall. Alex began to cry silently as Luis started to deliver blows to her face, neck, and body. Alex fell to the ground as Luis started to kick her. Alex finally let out a cry.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"To teach you a lesson! You can't just lie to people and get away with it. You played with my emotions, made me fall in love with you, all while you were lying to me about everything you are. You are a stupid bitch! Did you think that I would never find out?"

"It is really not what you think!" Alex started as she thought breaking the rules would be alright if it would save her life. "I was placed into Witness Protection after a Columbian Drug Cartel I was prosecuting tried to have me killed. Please stop," Alex begged.

Luis stopped and pulled Alex onto the couch where he demanded that Alex tell him the whole story, so she complied with Luis's requests.

"I am so sorry Alex. I am very very sorry; I thought you were lying to me by choice. I thought you were cheating on me. I hope you can forgive me."

"Fuck you Luis, you just beat the shit out of me and you expect me to just up and forgive you?!? You sure are a piece of work. I put assholes like you in prison for life!"

"You used to! Not anymore. You work for me now and you will not mention what happened between us to anyone. Do you understand?" Luis asked forcefully as he held her by her neck.

"Yes I do," Alex whimpered.

Luis shoved her back onto the couch and left her there.

The next day Alex didn't show up for work.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone, I really am back in the game now, I think, and I hope. Thank you so much to ****lovesfemslash**** because of you, I was inspired to write this chapter, so thanks again. I am going to be writing chapter 15 on my new amazingly wonderful phone tonight, I hope I finish it before bed, if not I will work on it tomorrow. Thank you all for the support and encouragement to continue writing. Have a wonderful day and I just want to say, I miss Alex on SVU. Sorry I had to throw that in there since I am watching Loss right now.**

Olivia got off the plane and was waiting for Alex to pick her up. She waited and waited, but Alex never showed. Olivia was concerned and called the phone number that Alex has told her never to call on multiple occasions. The phone rang and rang, but no answer. After about five more minutes of waiting Agent Hammond tapped Olivia on her shoulder and escorted her into the same black SVU that had taken Alex away from her that dreadful night.

Olivia had no idea what was happening. Agent Hammond explained to her that Alex was safe, but they were moving her to a new place.

"Olivia, I hope you understand that if you want to stay with Alex then you will have to be "dead" too."

"I know. All that I ask is that my partner, Elliot, gets this letter." Olivia replied.

"That can be arranged."

Olivia pulled up to Alex's place, well for the next two days before they would be moved.

"Olivia!" Alex shouted.

"Baby, I missed you so much!" Olivia replied.

"I will leave you two alone. Call if you need anything," Agent Hammond interrupted.

"We will."

Olivia ran and took Alex into her embrace. She didn't think that she squeezed Alex too hard, but apparently she did since Alex cried out in utter pain.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to squeeze you too hard, I just have missed you so very much."

"No Hun, it is fine." Alex wiped her tears and allowed the pain that came along with Olivia holding her close.

Olivia pulled Alex so close to her body that she could feel Alex's heartbeat speed up. Olivia placed a somewhat small and innocent kiss on Alex's beautiful, yet vulnerable lips.

"Oh Liv!"

"Shh… baby don't say anything."

"But baby, I have to tell you something."

"It can wait."

Pulling away from Olivia, Alex's face was serious; she had her lawyer face on.

"Now."

"What is it Alex?" Olivia asked worried.

"Liv, I have been lonely here. I started to see someone."

"Oh who is she?"

"Umm… actually, I am seeing a man."

"Wow, so wait a second…You came into Witness Protection and became straight?!?"

"No Hun, I am seeing a man because I am lonely, but because you are the only woman that I could ever be with."

"Oh," at that second Olivia didn't care about the man Alex was seeing, only that she had her Alex back.

Olivia pulled Alex back towards her and placed a tender kiss on her neck.

"Alex, I love you so much."

"I love you too Liv, come, let me show you my bedroom."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alex led Olivia down the hallway and up the stairs. The second door on the right was Alex's room.

"It looks exactly like your old bedroom."

"That was my plan. I had to keep something the same in my life."

Alex moved closer to Olivia and kissed her so sweet and gently. She could see Olivia reacting to her simple kiss. After almost five months apart, both women wanted nothing more than to be intimate with each other but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, all they needed to do was talk.

Alex and Olivia talked for hours. Before they knew it the clock read one in the morning.

"I think we should get some sleep, I am exhausted Lexie."

"Yeah, Liv, but you haven't unpacked yet."

"I know, I can sleep in my clothes."

"I'm not going to let that happen my dear. Go grab one of my shirts baby, it will be just like old times; you being all sexy in my clothes." Alex chuckled.

"Taking advantage the first night huh?"

"Always. My name is Alex Cabot and I take charge, kick ass, and put the bad guys away, well I guess I don't anymore."

Alex began to look sad. Olivia immediately comforted her.

"Baby, you will be back and better than ever."

"Thanks Liv, sometimes I just wish Connors was out of the picture."

"He will be soon enough, but until he is, I will be right here with you."

They went to bed peacefully holding on to each other all night.

The next morning Olivia was woken up to the horribly loud pounding on Alex's front door.

"What the hell? Do you even care that we are sleeping?" Olivia yelled at the man standing on the doorstep.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Olivia and you? Is there a reason that you are pounding on the door?"

"You are Olivia huh? You are my girlfriend's girlfriend."

Alex came stumbling to the door.

"Babe?"

Alex was answered by them both, "YES?"

Luis started to yell at Olivia, "She isn't your girlfriend, she and I have been together for months! You mean nothing to her!"

"Fuck off you stupid mother f-"

"Olivia," Alex interrupted.

"Can't we all go inside and talk about this?" Alex pleaded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: **Here are some answers to a few questions before I jump into writing this next chapter.**

I was totally on-board until "Can't we all go inside and talk about this?" WTF  
Hey maybe I missing something and you know exactly what you are doing cause  
you were excellent to this point. **That line was a set up, don't worry, I will address this in this chapter.**

Either Alex is about to tell Olivia what happen or hell I just don't know  
because you have a few things dangling at the moment. **Would Alex not tell? Maybe it wasn't the right moment.**

1. Alex was a SVU prosecutor and in WPP so she would so tell, isn't that why  
Hammond showed up. **Hammond was there to give Alex what she needed: Olivia. **

2. Speaking of Hammond?? **Hammond will be back. I said in a previous chapter that they would be moving after two days of Olivia being there. This is the morning of the second day.**

3. So they are moving Alex because? Luis possibly or did marshals find out  
about Olivia she showed up putting Alex in danger? **They are moving because Alex requested that she and Olivia be moved so she could start over fresh with her girlfriend. She never mentioned being in any kind of danger to Hammond.**

4. There is no way in hell Luis would be able to get to Alex just before she  
is going to be moved to a safe house. **She isn't being moved to a safe house, see the answer above.**

5. Olivia is going to be so pissed when she finds out about what Luis did and  
Alex said I need to be honest only tells Olivia about Luis but left out the  
fact that he beat the crap out of Alex. (Not good, not good at all especially  
after Olivia traveled half way across the country and then figuratively died  
for the 'Love of her Life' **It wasn't the right timing. Alex will come around and tell Olivia, but will it be too late?**

**So thank you everyone for reading. I am sorry that I left people wondering what the heck was going on, but thank you for the questions because what is clear in my mind when I read this story and what I forgot to put in there sometimes makes a huge difference. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I am up at 3am working on it. **

Go inside and talk is all Alex wanted to do and if Olivia was there maybe Luis wouldn't hurt her again. She wouldn't in a million years tell Olivia what happened because she wouldn't be able to keep her cool. Olivia would go crazy if she knew.

They all went inside and Alex explained to Luis that she and Olivia are together and that they would be getting back together. Luis seemed like he understood and kissed Alex on the cheek and left quietly.

He took that better than Alex thought he would.

"Why the hell didn't he act like a normal person who just got their ass dumped by a beautiful woman?"

"I am not sure Liv, people in Oregon are not quite like people back in new York City." Alex answered a little unsteady.

"Why do I feel that there is something that you are not telling me?"

"I honestly don't know why your Detective side is poking out, but do you really have to interrogate me now? I need to pack."

"Alex!"

"What?"

"Forget about packing, let's just celebrate that we get to be together and all alone."

"What did you have in mind Liv?"

Olivia walked closer to Alex and grabbed her by the hand. She slowly led her upstairs while placing subtle sexy kisses on her neck. Alex fell limp almost to her lover's touch. They had made it up to the bedroom and Olivia threw Alex onto the bed. Alex tried to fight back tears, but didn't do a very good job of it as she started crying painfully at what Luis had done to her only two nights ago.

"Baby, what's wrong? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready. You know I will love you either way, no matter what."

Olivia took her lover into her embrace, but must have caught one of Alex's tender spots as she wept out in even more pain. Olivia knew exactly what was wrong at that moment. She lifted Alex's shirt without saying a word to see the most horrifying sight she had seen in a long while.

As her eyes never moved from Alex's body, she could see patches of black, blue, and purple bruises. They were everywhere. They were all over her stomach, sides, and back.

Alex continued to lie there and without realizing Olivia was crying, Alex finally said something.

"It was Luis."

Olivia already knew that, but what she didn't know is why the hell the strongest woman she had come to know would take shit like that from anyone. She dealt with these people, defending the rights of people exactly like her; people who were abused. She fought all her adult life to find them justice.

"He isn't going to get away with this Alex, I will make him pay for what he did to you if it the last thing I do here in Oregon or even for the rest of my life!"

"Calm down Liv, I am fine."

"Fine?!? Fine flew out the mother fucking window when that mother fucker came into your life, not to mention that he HIT you and way more than once from what I can tell! Where the hell is the Alex Cabot I know?"

"You don't understand! He was the only one who would want anything to do with me; the night before you came he found my journal like I told you before. He found out who I really was and he found out that I was gay. He didn't do it because I had lied to him, he did it to me because I am gay and because I love you."

"He isn't going to get away with this; I don't care Alex, how he gets punished, but as long as you get what you need: justice."

"I understand Liv, we will tell Hammond ok?"

"Yes we will, but right now, you should finish packing up and I am going to get something for us to eat."

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"I just need to let some steam off. I will bring back a pizza for us alright?"

"Ok baby, I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

Olivia wasn't stupid; after all she was a seasoned Detective. If Alex wasn't going to get herself justice, by all means, Olivia would get it for her. She had noticed that Alex left her BlackBerry on the kitchen table and she went to pick it up.

"This is going to be easier than I thought it would be." Olivia thought to herself. She had found the work address for Alex and Luis's home address. Since it was a Sunday, she figured that she should start out at Luis's home.

She took Alex's car and on her own cell phone she looked up the directions to his house. Once she pulled up outside, she noticed that his car was in the driveway. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Luis answered.

"I think we should talk. May I come in?"

Luis nodded. "You got my girl what else could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Just a few small things since I haven't seen Alex in what seems like forever."

"Ok, ask away."

"Ok, Luis, when did you first start seeing her?"

"A few months back."

"Ok, and did she ever talk about me or mention even my name?"

"Only in her sleep one night. She was saying your name."

"Ok and when did you think it would ever be ok to fucking hit her?!?"

Olivia exploded and threw him into the wall.

"That bitch! It was her own damn fault!"

"Maybe I didn't introduce myself correctly, my name is Detective Benson and I swear to God if you ever go near Alex again, I will chop your balls off you son of a bitch!"

Olivia's skin was crawling and her blood boiling; she was so pissed off her face was beet red. She punched Luis in the face and stomach until he dropped to the floor. Once on the floor she kicked him and when she had an open shot she kicked him so hard in the groin he cried.

"That last one was because you hurt her because she was gay."

Olivia then left Luis and made her way to the pizza place where she grabbed a Coke and tried to calm herself down before returning to her lover.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Olivia arrived back to Alex's house to find Alex fully packed and asleep on her couch. She looked so peaceful.

"Lex, I got pizza."

"Ok Hun. How long were you gone?"

"A couple hours."

"Oh ok. What kind of pizza did you get to eat?"

"Pepperoni and pineapple, your favorite."

"You still remember."

"I will never forget; it has become my favorite over time."

They ate their pizza and decided it was time to call Hammond to have them moved. Hammond showed up an hour later with a moving truck. It took them about an hour to get everything out of the apartment and with a two hour drive north, they made it to their new home in Washington State. The nice new two-story home had five bedrooms, three baths, and a wonderful backyard with a pool with a waterfall.

"Olivia, this place is so beautiful!"

"I know right?"

Hammond explained to them that this was their new home and that Alex would be "Jasmine" and Olivia would be "Meagan".

Hammond quickly left and had left his number once again.

They settled in on the couch in front of their new fireplace. They talked about the time they had spent together in Oregon. Olivia finally told Alex about beating up Luis and after Alex's initial shock, Alex loved the fact that Olivia did it for her.

"Alex, this is going to be the start of a wonderful life together."

"I agree. I get to be with the love of my life and now nothing else matters. I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Alex."

A/N: So I have decided to end this story and to focus on my other one since this one has given me nothing but writers block for a while. I plan on having a character blog for Casey with them being together. Sadly this one has to come to an end due to school and since this is what I call my "internet life" since I am really self conscious about my writing that no one in my actual life has read this. Sorry if I disappointed you about this story ending, but I hope you understand why. I just need a break.


End file.
